Le Syndrome Moriarty
by Isagawa
Summary: "Dans la forêt, cette fois-là. Quand tu m'as enfin attrapé. Jamais encore on ne s'était rapproché d'assez près pour que je puisse le remarquer — mais tes yeux, ils étaient tellement noirs." OS, Tueur/Commissaire relatif.


_**Disclaimers :** le concept d'Unknown Movies appartient à Victor, pas à moi, bien évidemment. _

_**Niveau de spoil :** assurez-vous d'avoir vu la saison 1, quand même._

 _ **Notes :** Hey there! Je reviens ce soir avec un petit one-shot qui est en réalité prêt depuis… le 11 juillet je crois xD ? Je l'avais écrit d'une traite, entre 23h et 2h du matin (j'avais peur de perdre l'inspiration, m'voyez). Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas posté à ce moment-là, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un OS sur Unknown Movies, parce que putain, dès que je pense un peu à tout ça l'inspiration me vient, c'est un truc de fou. Et puis j'ai réussi à caser du Sherlock et du Corneille, alors je suis contente._

 _J'ai fini par comprendre que FFnet ne veut pas de mes points-virgules, alors je les ai remplacés d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est très la tristesse :'(_

 _Sinon, dans cet OS, il y a une déviation du plot d'origine, puisque comme vous le verrez je me suis amusée à imaginer ce qui se serait passé, non seulement si le Commissaire avait survécu, mais si en plus il avait attrapé le Tueur. Ça a donné cette petite chose, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous laisse !_

 _(Oh, et je remercie infiniment Gynny d'avoir mis en ligne tout ça à ma place parce que ça merdait chez moi. You rock girl.)_

.

.

 **.: LE SYNDROME MORIARTY :.**

.

.

 _ **Tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?**_

Cette question te lancine, n'est-ce pas ? Ne tente pas de me le cacher.

Tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Tu le crois _vraiment_ , Commissaire ? Parce que ce n'est pas une question rhétorique. Pour une fois, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me répondes. Tu crois pouvoir réussir à te débarrasser de moi ? En avoir le pouvoir – ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, la volonté ?

La volonté, c'est pas ce qui te manque pourtant. Un génie stratégique par contre, ça oui, pour sûr – la toute première fois que tu as essayé de m'attraper, quand je m'étais introduit dans la maison de cette fille en pleine campagne, c'était tellement mal organisé que j'avais réussi à me barrer. Alors que franchement, la situation était désespérée. Alors ouais, c'est vrai que niveau stratégie tu cassais pas trois pattes à un canard – c'en était même étrange pour un haut gradé comme toi. Mais la volonté, ça, par contre, tu en avais à revendre. Jamais vu quelqu'un me coller autant aux basques. Tu m'as suivi alors que c'était comme perdu d'avance. Ça tenait presque de la loyauté.

Il faut croire que c'était une bonne idée après tout, cette traque insensée. Puisque tu as fini par m'avoir.

Alors maintenant que tu m'as passé les menottes, que tu as jeté dans une cage tout ce autour de quoi ta vie tournait depuis des mois...

.

 _ **Tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ?**_

Elle te dérange, cette question, hein ? Je te vois presque tourner en rond. Tu refuses encore de l'avouer, mais tu arrives à ta limite – je le _sais_. Tout le monde a une limite. Si on tire assez longtemps sur la corde, assez fort, on finit toujours par la mettre à jour. Et je sais que j'ai tiré sur la corde, tiré jusqu'à manquer qu'elle rompe, mais j'en suis sûr à présent… Le but est proche. Je le sais. Parce qu'on a la même patience. Parce qu'on réagit de la même manière. Parce que je peux prévoir le moindre de tes mouvements. Parce que, tu sais quoi ? On est pareils. _Tu es comme moi._

Oh, je sais – c'est dur à encaisser. Le bon vieux justicier, jumeau du Grand Méchant Criminel.

Tu es tellement naïf, c'en est presque attendrissant, tu sais.

Toi, tu m'as toujours détesté. Ç'a peut-être été ça ton point faible, ta rage aveuglante, dès le départ, ta Haine – tu voyais rouge, pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Moi c'était différent tu sais. J'ai eu peur au début, parce que je t'ai pris pour une menace, quelque chose de sérieux, et je voulais _vivre_ – jamais compris pourquoi j'y tenais autant d'ailleurs. Un instinct animal qui me prenait aux tripes. Toi, t'es arrivé avec ta Haine et ta volonté, comme un putain de chien errant, et t'as envoyé bouler tous mes principes animaux, t'as fourré ton museau dans mes blessures et fourragé dans mes tripes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre once de rien. Exceptée la peur.

Je t'ai haï pour ça putain. Je _déteste_ avoir peur. Et puis m'est apparu en un flash ce qui est en train de t'apparaître, et j'ai commencé à bien t'aimer.

Dans la forêt, cette fois-là. Quand tu m'as enfin attrapé. Ton flingue pointé sur moi, ton regard braqué sur moi. Jamais encore on ne s'était rapproché d'assez près pour que je puisse le remarquer – mais tes yeux, ils étaient tellement _noirs_.

Je m'étais senti privilégié. D'avoir ce regard posé sur moi. Sur moi seul. Tous les deux dans ces bois, nos flingues pointés l'un vers l'autre, et c'est là que l'image m'avait frappé. On aurait dit deux reflets. Lequel exactement était l'original, celui qui se regardait dans le miroir, et lequel n'était que sa réflection, ça, je ne l'ai jamais su. Encore aujourd'hui, je me pose parfois la question. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. _L'important_ – l'important c'est que, si je cherche bien, c'est dans cette forêt que je les retrouve. Les fondements de notre histoire. Cette histoire de miroir brisé, ces yeux trop noirs pour être honnêtes, pour être parfaitement humains. C'est là que j'ai su que, bien que parfaitement différents, on en était pas moins pareils.

Je me demande si tu as déjà entendu parler de la relation entre Sherlock Holmes et Moriarty. Il se peut que tu aies parcouru quelques livres de Conan Doyle, mais vu ta culture cinématographique à chier, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies pris le temps de regarder la très bonne série qu'est _Sherlock_ BBC. Ce qui est dommage, vraiment – tu aurais peut-être mieux compris mon propos. Deux génies, aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre, l'un oeuvrant pour le compte du Bien et l'autre faisant l'apologie du Mal. Alors qu'on a parfaitement conscience qu'ils n'en ont tous deux rien à battre. Ils sont en dehors de ça, dans des sphères supérieures, et s'ils se défient c'est qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire. Ils sont pareils tous les deux, Némésis parfaites, se complétant pour mieux se déchirer.

C'est ça que j'ai compris ce jour-là, dans cette forêt. Que tu étais mon Sherlock et que j'étais ton Moriarty. Et qu'on était tellement similaires, tellement pareils que ça faisait mal aux yeux. Alors je vais me répéter.

.

 _ **Dis-moi. Tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?**_

 _ **Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me rayer de ta vie et oublier cette cavalcade, cette course folle qui t'as rendu**_ **vivant** ** _?_**

 _._

 _ **Dis-moi Commissaire, tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ?**_

.

Parce qu'on est pareils, que je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Et que moi, à ta place, je me ferais chier comme un rat mort. Parce que j'ai vu cette lumière dans tes yeux, le jour où tu m'as arrêté avec une vingtaine d'autres flics. Cette lumière sombre, avant que les autres n'arrivent. Tu me haïssais tellement que ton corps en tremblait, je l'ai bien vu, que ce n'était pas de la peur. On était seuls. Le cadavre du mec que je venais de buter était encore tout chaud à mes pieds.

Tu avais tout le temps du monde, ton flingue était pointé sur moi, la forêt aurait étouffé le bruit. Pourtant tu n'as pas tiré. Parce qu'il y avait cette lumière – cette obscure clarté dans tes yeux qui, pendant plusieurs secondes, a pris le pas sur la haine. Et cette lumière disait que si tu ne me tuais pas, ce n'était pas uniquement parce que tu n'en avais pas le droit, pas seulement parce que la peine de mort n'est plus légale en France depuis des lustres. Mais parce que, peut-être, tu as regretté que cette chasse soit finie, tu t'es détesté de m'avoir finalement retrouvé.

Ce jour-là, tu n'es pas parvenu à me tuer, et j'ai enfin senti quelque chose en toi céder. La corde sur laquelle je tirais depuis si longtemps commençait à rompre. J'approchais tes limites pour la première fois.

Oh, tu essayes encore de combattre, de résister, ton sens du devoir t'appelle et il te conjure de ne pas m'écouter. Mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, et je suis coincé dans cette prison à perpétuité. J'ai du temps à perdre, vois-tu. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que parier sur l'avenir. Parier sur toi, Commissaire.

Je commence à t'apprécier, tu sais. Ca te fait peur pour l'instant. Mais un jour tu me rendras la pareille, j'en suis persuadé. Mon futur traître, ma némésis, on pourrait accomplir de si grandes choses…

Alors je vais te poser la question une dernière fois.

.

 **.:.**

.

Derrière son bureau, le Commissaire inspire profondément, tente de se calmer. Il n'y a pourtant rien dans la pièce qui pourrait provoquer ces battements de coeur erratiques – rien, si ce n'est un petit écran, retransmission directe des caméras de surveillance de la cellule du Tueur. Ce tueur en série qu'il a eu tant de mal à capturer. Celui-ci fait les cent pas dans la pièce sombre, s'assoit parfois, tout en murmurant de sa voix bizarrement mélodieuse des mots presque indiscernables. Dans le service, tout le monde dit qu'il a pété un boulon. Qu'en l'enfermant, on a détruit la dernière once de raison qui lui restait. Mais le Commissaire, sans en toucher un mot à personne, sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

En frissonnant, il pose de nouveau les yeux sur l'écran. Le tueur fait les cent pas dans la pièce sombre, s'assoit parfois – mais jamais, jamais il ne lâche les caméras de surveillance des yeux. Il les regarde fixement, et François a l'impression que son regard plonge aux tréfonds de son âme, que le tueur sait qu'il le voit au travers de l'écran, qu'il s'adresse à lui. Et c'est impossible qu'il le sache– mais le Commissaire ne peut pas empêcher cette impression de se transformer en certitude.

Et toujours, Victor a cette litanie au bout des lèvres, comme un secret qu'il aurait envie qu'on découvre – et soudain le Commissaire comprend ces mots qu'il ressasse depuis plusieurs heures. Victor lui sourit, mais ce n'est pas un sourire carnassier comme il en a l'habitude. C'est un sourire un peu déçu, un beau sourire triste qui va avec sa voix grave, un sourire de pitié aussi. Mais plus que tout, c'est un sourire tendre. Victor le regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, et peu à peu le Commissaire a l'impression que ses oreilles se remplissent d'eau, comme s'il coulait ; et tous les sons autour de lui deviennent flous, et il ne reste plus que cette question, que Victor répète, qui tourne en boucle :

 _« Tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas un peu ? »_

.

.

 **.: FIN :.**

.

.

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _Je rappelle qu'une review est mon unique moyen de savoir si vous avez apprécié. Pensez-y, please ;)_


End file.
